tsfdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald Battle Tournament
Emerald Battle Tournament (EBT) The Emerald Battle Tournament is an event that takes place once every year, and is one of TSF's flagship RPs created by Truesonic. EBT is a tournament hosted by Purge every year, in which many of the worlds strongest fighters gather in the hopes of obtaining the prize. Summary Every year the world's greatest fighters all gather in one location, some to prove their strength, some to claim the prize, and some for the thrill. This tournament is one of the biggest events of the year and millions of people gather just to see the fighters go all out and give it their all. This tournament is hosted by a strange human named Purge who holds this event for reasons unknown. While the tournament may appear like a harmless competition on the outside there are actually alterior motives for each tournament. Rules The tournament rules change dependant on who is hosting the tournament. However there is a general guideline that every tournament must follow. *Competitors aren't allowed to kill their opponents. *Competitors can't harm any of the attending bystanders or any of the EBT staff. *Interference disqaulifies the offending side. *Fighters can win by KO, TKO, Ring Out, Disqualification, Time Over and by submission. List of Champions *EBT - True (Foxtail) the Hedgefox *EBT2 - Undecided (Sparx was assumed the winner) *EBT3 - Tommyspud the Metalix *EBT4 - Jusue the Angelhog *EBT5 - Gorx Neverstorm *EBTP (Team Battle) - Gorx Neverstorm, Deefinix and Konacha the Rabbit *EBTN ( Team Battle)- Velam, Misharu The 1st Emerald Battle Tournament The first planned tournament was an attempt to try to lure out the world's strongest fighters to be identified and later destroyed. The government known as FORCE was unable to succeed at terminating the fighters, all but one. After the final fighter was defeated in the finals by True (Foxtail) the hedgefox, he was taken to the prize room where he was to receive his prize. Instead of recieving his prize True came face to face with his long time nemesis. Purge. After the events of EBT True dissapeared and was never seen or heard from again until his body was discovered roughly a week later. 'Characters' *True *Xash *Tornado *Shanghi *Max *Sparx The 2nd Emerald Battle Tournament A few years after the first tournament Purge announced he would be hosting the second tournament. After the events of the first tournament the fighters were now aware of the true dangers that awaited them at the end of the tournament. All the fighters fought well trying to make it to the finals, however during the final match chaos erupted when FORCE agents interfered rushing into the arena to destroy the finalist. Sparx defeated many of the FORCE soldiers along with his opponent Xash, making him the champion of the 2nd tournament. After the tournament Purge was found in critical condition in the prize room claiming he was attacked by an unknown black hybrid. 'Returning Characters' *Foxtail *Xash *Tornado *Shanghi *Max *Sparx 'Newcomers' *May *Jak *Tommyspud *Ron *Fear *Zyvorg The 3rd Emerald Battle Tournament After the 2nd Tournament Purge was hospitalized and was unable to host the third tournament, the third tournament was held by his son. The tournament was the first to be thrown without any dangers to the fighters. The finals came down to Tommyspud and Shade. Tommyspud fought the demon echidna and won after the demon dissapeared from the arena. Tommyspud became the first robotic lifeform to win Emerald Battle Tournament. When asked what Tommy's wish was he offered to wish True back to life. However True would make an appearence and tell Tommy he would rather come back to life by his own means and declined his offer. Tommyspud then left, and it is unknown whether he had succumb to the virus plaguing his system or if he has defeated by his brother Metallix. 'Returning Characters' *True *Zyvorg *Jak *Tommyspud *May *Sparx 'Newcomers' *Rosa *Blood *Misho *Neverstorm *Misho *Shade *Soul *Skidd *Celius *JTD *Al The 4th Emerald Battle Tournament Purge made a full recovery and not too long afterwards he announced that he would once again be hosting the tournament. Rumor had been spreading that an angel had appeared on earth and that a demon of incredible power had appeared as well, wanting to make their power his own, Purge decided to seek them out in the tournament. Upon hearing about Purge hosting the tournament, True decides to enter to make sure no one suffer the same fate as himself. However unbeknown to him the rumored angel was actually his close friend Jusue and the demon was Varathi. True warned Jusue that the whoever made it to the finals would be in grave danger, knowing this she tried to make it to the finals to make sure no one else would be in danger. Both Jusue and Varathi led a war inside the arena. After Varathi was defeated, Jusue went up against Luster, who had lost against Varathi, just to have him let Jusue win. As Jusue was to gather her prize, Purge trapped her in the prize room and attempted to consume her power for his own. Jusue was able to escape due to the last minute interference of Luster and True. Purge managed to get away but had failed in getting what he had wanted. 'Returning Characters' *True *Skidd *Blitz *Jak *Sparx *Shade 'Newcomers' *Jusue *Rainbow *Heather *Luster *Varathi *Typhoon The 5th Emerald Battle Tournament After failing to consume Jusue, Purge retreated from the public eye and went into hiding. Years passed and Purge came down with a strange terminal illness that would soon take his life. Angry and frustrated, he is encountered by a strange being who informs him of a cure and also tells him of the "God Gene" which is said to give a person immorality and the power of the gods. With this in mind and nothing to lose Purge announced the fifth tournament. This tournament saw the biggest cast of characters to date, but also the most deaths of main characters and people who disappeared from their duels. The first fighter to die in the 5th tournament was Skye, who was murdered during the tournament, making him the 2nd fighter to die in the tournament. Gorx and May would end up in the finals, Gorx, who had sworn to never fight a girl, made sure he did what he had to to obtain the prize. To his surprise, May surrendered, knowing full well that Gorx was the only one at that point and time to take down Purge. When Gorx and Purge finally met with each other, Gorx didn't kill Purge, stating that a certain hedgefox was the only one suitable for the job. Thus, he gave his chaos emerald to True and then left off to find his holy lands. Nothing is certain what happened to Gorx and Jusue after this. 'Returning Characters' *True *May *Sparx *Shade *Blitz 'Necomers' * *Flame *Sheepish *Sanoto *Gorx *Airbin *Tyler *Arraki *Frost *Typhoon *Torpedo *Kitami *Drako *Haleor *Sombra *Rosa V.02 *Skye *rogeZ *Jacknife *Azuma Category:Events Category:Canon story lines